horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Next Big Thing
Next Big Thing is a song by rapper Blueface. The song blew up after YouTube duo LoveLiveServe made a video on this song. Lyrics This bitch keep telling me that i'm the next big thing like I don’t already know that This bitch said i'm the next big thing (big thing) Bitch, suck the fuck up and suck this big thing (big thing) Crack a bitch, i ain't even got no cocaine She smoking dick i’m a crip I just blew a ring This bitch said i'm the next big thing (big thing) Bitch, suck the fuck up and suck this big thing (big thing) Crack a bitch, i ain't even got no cocaine She smoking dick i'm a crip I just blew a ring Fucked em with the fashion Bounce out I'm finna bleed Sagging, I tracked a bitch with Gucci and Mink That n*gga might have the juice But baby I got the sauce dripping If you don't know which one lasts longer You better check the kitchen bitch I told her dumbass I was gonna make it But the bitch never listen Now the bitch missing Crafty with the dick, blowing her back Throwing up the gang Beat the pussy out the frame I'm just tryna get it in I don't want no relationship later This ain’t no doctors office baby I don’t got no patience This ain't no ring room baby so they ain’t no room for waiting Gucci belt my pants sagging until the meat show Yeah ight bitch, welcome to the meatshow The freak show My life a movie scene i shoot porno Put the pussy in a chokehold This bitch said i'm the next big thing (big thing) Bitch, suck the fuck up and suck this big thing (big thing) Crack a bitch, i ain't even got no cocaine She smoking dick i'm a crip I just blew a ring This bitch said i’m the next big thing (big thing) Bitch, suck the fuck up and suck this big thing (big thing) Crack a bitch, i ain't even got no cocaine She smoking dick i'm a crip I just blew a ring Why It Sucks # The lyrics are awful and downright bad. # The chorus is very annoying and sounds stupid. # His voice sounds very hoarse and annoying # The production is average # His flow is downright terrible. # He is just asking to be the "Next Big Thing" and that's stupid # He sounds like he's fighting his own beats. # Sadly, Blueface was not wrong and he actually did become "the next big thing" and is getting cosigns from Drake, Kendrick Lamar, Lil Uzi Vert and more. Videos Blueface "Next Big Thing" (WSHH Exclusive - Official Music Video) How Blueface Recorded "Next Big Thing" Category:Songs with terrible production Category:BlueFace Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:2010s Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:2018